In perpetuum et unum diem
by We burn brighter together
Summary: What if Katniss moved to District two when she was younger, and fell in love with Cato? What if Katniss somehow meets Peeta, and Cato's jealous? Mr.Everdeen is alive, and the rest of Katniss' family still lives in District twelve. Slightly OOC and AU. Title meaning in the story. Rated M for later chapters.Creds to Haymilee on tumblr for the cover image.
1. See you soon

**Hey everyone! ****In perpetuum et unum diem means 'Forever and a Day'. Enjoy, I'm still working on improving my writing and stuff, so if you see mistakes, please just ignore them! Don't worry, I'll still be continuing Fide et Amor. Thanks,now enough blabbering. Enjoy my second story.**

* * *

I wake up and turn around, only to be met face to face with my bestfriend of ten years and boyfriend of three years. He looks so innocent and angelic in his sleep, so unlike his usual mask he puts on during the day, and when he's talking to anyone but his siblings and I, who are the only people he truly care about. When he speaks to every body else, he's rude, cold, and physically abuses anyone he doesn't trust or care about if they touch him. But I knew the other side to him. There's a lot more to him than others think.

As I'm thinking, I feel two strong and warm arms snake around my waist, and hold me tightly. Today's the last day he and I'll fall asleep in each other's arms for a week tops. I turn my head towards him, lean my back against his broad chest, and our lips collide. I pull away after two minutes.

"Get dressed and showered, today's the reaping." I say, with a hint of sadness in my tone.

"Sure thing, Kitty Kat," And with that, I leave to go shower. I stand in the cold water, thinking of what will happen today. Cato will get picked for the games. I step out, dry myself, and pick out a black bandeau dress that reaches my knees, and has a ribbon around the waist. I put my hair into a waterfall braid, and slightly curl the ends. I also grab Cato's coat, which is way too big for me, and slip it on. I like it though, it smells like him.

As I'm putting on my flats, Cato emerges from the bathroom, steam coming out with him, wearing a blue dress shirt that matches his blue eyes and a tie that matches my gray ones, along with a suit.

He sticks one arm out, "Shall we, malady?"

I take his hand, "We shall,"

We head towards the town sqaure where all of the past reapings were held, and Cato and I separate and go to our assigned section. It's his year to volunteer, but I'm not worried. He'll win and come back to me. He has to. I know he will.

Our escort, a capitol woman named Hilla, who has bright blue hair and neon green lips, begins her usual speech. "Welcome, welcome!" she says. And before I know it, it's time. "And now to choose the lucky young man and woman to participate in this year's 73rd annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!"she chirps before bouncing over to the female's bowl full of slips. "Katniss Everdeen!"

"I volunteer!" screams out a voice I easily recognize. It's Saraya, this year's sacrifice tribute. Every year, the Academy chooses their tributes, one who will be most likely to succeed, in this case, Cato, and one who's not doing quite well who's to be killed off in the bloodbath, since they won't risk two excellent fighters to both go into the arena, since there can be only one winner, and if they both don't make it, they lose two good tributes.

"Cato Hadley!"

Caleb,Cassidy, Caden and I make our way to the Justice building to say our goodbyes to Cato. Wow, this family is obsessed with 'C's. I watch as Caleb and Cassidy jump on Cato and hug him tightly. I smile slightly at the sight, and before I know it, it's just Cato and I left in this room.

I slowly make my way to his outstretched arms and rest my head on his shoulder, not allowing tears to fall. I pull back and look into his eyes. "Promise me you'll come back to me?"

"I promise. I'll come back, safe and sound, and in once piece, I swear." he says, smiling sadly. I smile and watch as he pulls out a small black box, and get down on one knee.

I gasp.

"Katniss Everdeen, I've known you for ten years, and somewhere along the way, our friendship turned into love. I can't spend one day not thinking about you, will you marry me?"

I smile, tackle him to the ground and kiss him, deeply but passionately.

He laughs. "I'll take that as a yes," He slips the engagement ring on, and I examine it, It has the words, 'Katniss Hadley' are etched on it, and there are three diamonds on it, two small ones, and one big one right in the middle of the small ones.

I look up and smile at him. "I love it, and I love you. Come back to me," Is what I say before I'm whisked away by peacekeepers.

"I love you too, and I promise I will!" he yells back, and I smile.

I'll be seeing Cato again,

_soon._

* * *

**So.. should I continue..? o_o.**_  
_

**Yes, No? **

**-K, We Burn Brighter Together.**


	2. The days before

**I'm sorry if this story sucks, lolok. **

* * *

I sit down on the Hadley family's couch, watching the opening ceremoney. And by family, I mean only his siblings. His parents were never there for him, and now his mother's dead and his father is probably out at a club drinking. He never returns home. I keep my eyes glued to the screen as I play with the ring on my finger.

Cato's in a gladiator costume and he's glaring at the rest of the tributes, sizing them up. All of the other tributes are small and weak, thin and fragile, but there are two tributes who catch my eye. The male from district eleven, who's large, but not as big as Cato. Then there's the female from district five, who looks a lot like a fox. I think her name is Annora. She looks like the type to be sly and sneaky, Cato should watch out for her. If anything, Cato,Annora,and Thresh definitely be the last three.

Saraya and Cato steal the show, and the opening ceremony is over before I know it. I head upstair and fall asleep, dreaming of how Cato and I met.

_"Mom, why am I the only one moving to district two? Why can't Prim come with me?" I ask, my lower lip quivering. Prim is at home sleeping peacefully._

_"Don't worry about that right now honey, just stay safe, okay? You'll be living with my old friend's children." My father says smiling sorrowfully._

_"Dad..?What's going on?"_

_"Goodbye, Katniss dear. We'll see you love you," My mother says before I'm being dragged away from them by peacekeepers._

_"Mom! Dad!" I wail. The last thing I saw before everything turned pitch black was my father mouthing 'I love you'._

_I wake up, looking out the window of the train. The train halts to a stop, and I slowly make my way out, and I find three people with blonde hair and blue eyes holding a sign with my name on it. I walk up to them, and immediately, one of the three boys who looks to be the middle child of the three takes my hand. _

_"You're pretty! Let's be bestfriends,okay?" _

_I nod,a small smile creeping up onto my face, and we walk off towards their house. We hung out everyday, trained together, did everything together, basically. Somehow along the way, friendship turned into love._

The next morning, I'm sitting on the couch in between Caden and Cassidy, waiting for Cato's training score to be revealed. He got the first eleven in history,while all the other scores were nothing special.

I jumped off the couch and squealed in delight, dancing. Cassidy did the same thing, and Caden watched us, laughing. The sponsor chart appears on the television screen, and I see that district one's Sapphire and Cato are in the lead with the most sponsors.

The television screen flashes, and it's on. Today is the day for interviews, which means Cato's going to be going into the arena tomorrow, and I'm absolutely scared shitless. I don't pay attention to any of the interviews except for the district one female bimbo, who announces that she has a 'thing' for Cato. I want to go slap the bitch right now. Hard. If she and I were in the games, I'd give her the most slow and painful death there is.

I hear Caesar say Cato's name, and I turn my attention back to the screen in front of me. He and Caesar speak like old pals.

"So Cato, how're you feeling about these games?" Caesar asks, leaning forward a bit.

"Let's just say that I know that there'll be a new male victor moving into victor's village in district two this year," he replies, leaning back into his chair, crossing his legs and arms and smirking.

"I bet there will be! There has been rumors about you and district one's Sapphire are having an affair. Is this true?"

Cato shakes his head, slowly but surely. "Not at all. I have a fiancee waiting for me back home. "

"And what is the name of this young and lucky lady, if I may ask?"

"Katniss Everdeen," he says, his eyes softening a bit. In the background, you can see anger and jealousy on Sapphire's make up caked face. I smile.

"Well, best of luck to you! I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

_BUZZZ! _

Cato struts slowly off the stage,hands in his pockets, and I can't help but laugh. So does Caden.

"Oh, silly, silly little brother,"

Our laughter and smiles quickly fade though, because then we remember that he's going into the arena tomorrow.

* * *

**Continue?Discontinue?Yes?No?**


	3. Arena and Victor

**Chapter three! The games are quick, you get your victor in this chapter, ok. Now I shall go on vacation, but I'll still write.**

* * *

I'm waiting anxiously, fiddling with the ring on my finger, as usual. Some of the people here say that we're too young, but whatever. He said he was going to propose after the games anyways, and both of our birthdays are coming up soon, I'm only one year and a month younger than him. He was born in December while I was born in January.

Finally, the T.V. flickers on. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 73rd annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed. He was obviously excited, all of the capitolites always are.

45..44..43..42..41..40..39..38..37..36..35..34..33..32..31..

The arena this year is a field of golden wheat. These games should end quickly. There aren't any water sources, so they probably packed loads of waterbottles in the backpacks.

30..29..28..27..26..25..24..23..22..21..20..19..18..17..16..15..14..13..12..11..

The only weapons this year are small knives that obviously don't cut very deep and swords. I see Cato eyeing a sword directly across from him. It's heavy looking, and looks like something a gladiator would use. It's long, has a black handle for firm grip, and what seems to be wings decorates right above the handle.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.._Go._

Cato immediately runs off and grabs the sword he kept his eyes on. He slashed and hacked at the other tributes, and killed seven. The other careers killed six tributes, a total of thirteen dead the first day. Only one tribute took a backpack, so most of the others would die either from dehydration or by the hands of a career.

Cato orders around the other careers, telling them to organize the supplies. Later that night, he sleeps in between Sapphire and some girl named Etheralia from district four under the cornucopia. _Great._

I see Sapphire snuggle up closely to him, placing her head on his chest. He jolts awake, and I notice him slip a knife out from his sleeping bag. He quickly stabs Sapphire through the heart, and also stabs the other careers, leaving only him and the supplies. Four more dead. Seventeen dead the first day. Six left to kill, and he'll return home.

I think he decides that it's enough dead for the first day, so he falls asleep. The only tributes left are the male from three, both from five, both from eleven, and Cato. Right then, the sponsor chart shows on the screen, and three has a total of 1,209,eleven has a total of 3,680, five has a total of 2,988, and Cato has a total of 12,976. _Good. _

I fall asleep on the couch with a smile on my face, while holding Cassidy in my arms.

The next morning, I'm jolted awake by the sound of cannons on the television screen. Worried, I check who it is. District three and District eleven's female tributes are dead. That leaves Foxface, Cato, and Thresh. I'm not suprised.

Cato eats a quick breakfast of dried fruit and beef jerky, takes a backpack, some swords, and is off to hunt down the last tributes. He finds them battling east, and heads towards them. He sneaks behind Thresh, and thrusts his sword into his chest. He takes his sword out, and stabs him over and over again.

_BOOM!_

That leaves Cato and Foxface, who would've thought it would be them? I personally thought it would be Thresh and Cato, really.

They go at it for who knows how long, suprisingly, when Cato trips Foxface, and her fingers latch onto the edge of the cornucopia.

Cato, being the person people think he is, steps on her fingers, and pulls her up, only to stab her right through the heart, and then stabbing her eyes, and throwing her body off the cornucopia, then throws his swords directly at her forehead. It's terrifying, and at the same time, not so terrifying, since he and I are careers. Our home is district 2, where all trainees are supposed to be brutal and lethal. I think I softened him. Before, he would only bang the other career girls, snap necks, break arms, legs, etc. He didn't feel, and careers weren't supposed to feel. The sound of a cannon interrupts my thoughts.

_BOOM!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, the victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games, Cato Hadley!"

I stand up on the couch, lift Cassidy up in my arms, and scream. I bounce Cassidy in my arms while jumping, and she squeals in delight. I smile.

I then go upstairs to pack up all of my stuff, we're moving out of here, and into Victor's village the moment Cato gets back.

* * *

_**-TWO WEEKS LATER, CATO'S POV-**_

I open my eyes, and see that I'm in the hospital.. wearing a thin hospital gown? If Katniss was here, she'd be laughing her ass off.

_Katniss._

I miss her, and now I'll get to see her again.

Brutus and Jalie, my mentor and stylist, burst through the doors.

"Cato, the interview and crowning ceremony is today, so get up and going with Jalie. I nod, slowly get off the bed, and head to the second floor, where my prep team wait for me. _Great_. Time to get flocked by brightly colored birds once again.

They just put light concealer on some of my bruises, and Jalie puts me in a black suit with a navy blue dress shirt and gray tie. Gray. The color of her eyes. I'm lead to the stage where the interviews are held.

"You're on in ten seconds, !" I nod.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your victor for this year, Cato Hadley everyone!" Caesar says.

I slowly walk on stage, smirking, and I hear some captiol women sigh. I sit down on the plush chair.

"Cato my man! How do you feel?"

"Amazing, it feels great to be a victor,"

"I bet it is! So what are your plans when you get back to district 2?"

"I'll just move into Victor's Village with my fiancee and siblings,"

"Your fiancee, Katniss Everdeen, yes, I bet she is a beautiful woman! Would you like to describe her for our audience?" the crowd roars in agreement.

"Yeah, she is beautiful. She's fierce, strong, independent, caring, and knows how to kick ass. She's everything that I ever wanted, and now she's all mine,"

"That's one heck of a woman!" he says, and then President Snow comes out of nowhere, and places a crown on my head.

"Congratulations, ." I nod, and stand up. He takes my arm, and raises it in the air.

"Cato Hadley, Victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games!"

I'm then ushered to a train, and I'm off to district 2, to Katniss.


End file.
